


In Another Life

by FilthyKstories



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:44:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8200526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FilthyKstories/pseuds/FilthyKstories
Summary: Mikoto is born again as a normal person, but he can see his old life in his dreams, so now he tries to find the one person that won't leave his mind and erase his regrets.Written for Mikorei Week 2016.





	

**Author's Note:**

> On the last day, I finally managed to write something containing smut, huzzah! Basically the first part is plot and the second is smut, if you want to avoid either for any reason.

Ever since Mikoto could remember, his nights had been filled with vivid dreams. Dreams about another life he lived, filled with magic, with kings and clans and war and friendship, completely unlike his own dull and normal life. So he’d thought they were just that, dreams. A fictional world filled with all the things he wanted, where he was important, powerful and loved, and not just another lonely kid whose life would never amount to much. A universe where he found a family without actually having to do anything. It was too good to be true.

Not all of the dreams were happy ones though. Sometimes, he’d dream about himself destroying an entire city, or of one of his friends being shot, or of any of the bad things he and his little family had to go through, and he’d wake up feeling all the grief, depression, betrayal, fear and loneliness burning through him as though they were his own, real emotions.

But the worst one was the last dream. Not that they were in any particular order, but he knew that one was the last because he died in it, and there was never a dream were everyone was significantly older. That was where the story ended. Surprisingly though, it wasn’t his own death that bothered him so much, it wasn’t the sword stabbed through his chest that made him wake up in cold sweat. No, it was the face of the man who killed him. He wasn’t evil. He wasn’t the enemy. He looked so incredibly sad, and everything in Mikoto rebelled against this image. It was just… wrong, and he hated looking at it. So much. But he never could stop looking, and the expression of the man never changed, not until he heard the high-pitched scream of his daughter and he startled awake. He could never go back to sleep after that particular dream, his chest tight with one and only one emotion: regret.

Still, they were just dreams. Just because his brain subconsciously decided his dream world was too nice to last long that didn’t mean there was anything to it or that he had to talk about it with anyone.

That perception only changed when he entered high school, and met someone from his dreams for the first time. Just like his dreams had predicted, Kusanagi Izumo quickly became his best friend, and Totsuka Tatara followed soon after. But he never talked to them about the dreams either. It seemed silly, and he didn’t have any proof. He didn’t even know their names from the dreams, even though he was sure he knew them while he was asleep, he just forgot as soon as he woke up.

Besides, the dreams could hardly be called prophetic, considering how often they were wrong. All of the supernatural elements were missing from reality, and Mikoto never became a king. Instead he made it into college this time. He did meet everyone from his clan, and they still inexplicably gathered around him, but some other people were missing, most notably the man in blue, who always seemed in so much anguish when he ran his sword through Mikoto.

He didn’t have to adopt Anna either, she was just the niece of his teacher who occasionally came to visit. She was the only one to look at him like she knew – him, and the world he dreamed of. It was the only time he was really tempted to talk about everything, but he never saw her without her aunt, so he didn’t. Besides, she seemed happy enough. Perhaps it was better for her to only think about this reality.

As he got older, the dreams seemed less important, and his real life was going just fine by the time he entered college. If it weren’t for the Blue King still missing, he probably wouldn’t have thought about them much at all. As it was, he kept looking. Somewhere along the way, it had become one of his goals to see his face and make sure he wore a different expression than the one Mikoto always dreamt of. Just so he could get rid of that suffocating regret after his dream.

But it wasn’t easy to find someone you knew nothing about. Mikoto had hoped he’d just come into his life like all the others, but nothing happened. He’d started thinking maybe Fushimi would find the man for him, seeing as he left to join the Blue Clan in the dream world, but the only thing coming out of his big fight with Yata was that they were making out a week later. Which was good, really, Mikoto was glad they didn’t part ways like he remembered, so he felt a bit guilty about being disappointed by the outcome. Izumo wasn’t of any help either, he told Mikoto about meeting a beautiful girl who wanted anko in her cocktail once, but he only knew her first name, and prying any further would be weird, especially since Mikoto didn’t even know whether she was still associated with the guy he was searching for.

It was just frustrating. He could meet a stupid horse from a world he’d made up in his head, but not the one person he wanted to meet the most.

He’d long come to the conclusion that searching was pointless, but thankfully it also turned out to be unnecessary. Because the guy would come to _him_.

In his third year of college, Mikoto got into a fight. He’d been really trying to avoid that ever since he got into college, but the other guy had been bullying Totsuka so it just kinda happened when he approached Mikoto too. He hadn’t thought much of it – it was his first offense, and nobody got seriously hurt, so he was let off the hook easily. To Mikoto, the incident was over with that. But not to someone else.

His last class of the day was just over and Mikoto had just left the classroom when someone approached him from behind.

“You’re Suoh Mikoto, the one who had a fight with Tsukino Yuu, is that right?” With that introduction, Mikoto had zero desire to turn around and face whoever came up to him, especially since the tone already suggested a long lecture from someone who thought he was above him. No thank you.

“Ya. You wanna get your ass beat too or-“ Thankfully his sentence made somewhat sense like this, because he seriously didn’t know how to continue it anymore now that he’d turned around.

In front of him was no other than the Blue King himself, though there was zero recognition in his eyes, so it was unlikely he would identify himself with that title. Mikoto couldn’t help but stare at that beautiful face, now finally not pained, just slightly disapproving. _If only I could make him smile…_

“Suoh! Were you even listening?” Only then did Mikoto realize that the guy’s lips had been moving, which meant he’d been saying something. Whoops.

“No,” he answered truthfully, which only made the other’s scowl deepen. Aw man, conversation wasn’t his strong suit. “Care to repeat it?” His brain wasn’t working right because the regret he usually only had after his nightmares was hitting him full force and constricting his breath, and his heart beating faster for some dumb reason did not help at all.

At least his request for a repeat seemed to be a pleasant surprise. “Very well. My name is Munakata Reisi, president of the meditation club.” Yes, Munakata Reisi, that sounded… right. Like something Mikoto should have known but had forgotten, but remembered it as soon as he was told. “We’re currently inviting delinquents to join us, so that they can get rid of their anger and everyone can enjoy a more pleasant experience on campus. If you’re interested, just come to any of the meeting times on the flyer, I’m sure you will find it very calming.” Munakata handed him the flyer, then bowed politely and left.

Mikoto stood still, dumbfounded. Meditation for delinquents? Was this guy for real? As if anyone would actually go there, he couldn’t think of anything more boring than just sitting around doing nothing, he’d just fall asleep, and he could do that in a more comfortable position and environment.

Ah, who was he kidding? He’d go anyway. This was his chance to get rid of that dumb irrational regret and spend some time with Munakata to hopefully make him happier than last time.

Now that he’d finally found him again, Mikoto would never let him go.

* * *

 

That had been six months ago, but it felt like a lifetime. How had he even lived without Munakata constantly around? It was a mystery.

Mikoto had managed to make him smile too, pretty early on. But instead of calling it a success and leaving, he’d gotten hooked on it, wanting to see it more and more often, every day if he could manage. Currently though, another expression was his goal: the bliss of orgasm. It looked absolutely gorgeous on Munakata as well, in Mikoto’s slightly biased opinion.

“Hurry it up,” Munakata huffed, hypocrite that he was. Always took forever to prepare Mikoto, but got impatient when he was on the receiving end. Typical. Mikoto didn’t let it faze him, just continued slowly thrusting his fingers in and out of Munakata. If he rushed it, Munakata would be in pain tomorrow, he could put up with some nagging to prevent that – especially since he would also nag about the soreness.

He pulled his fingers out when it felt like Munakata was relaxed enough, then pulled on a condom and lubed up his cock. He asked “You ready?” as he lined himself up, but Munakata just pushed back against him, taking the tip in. Mikoto let out a surprised moan at the sudden heat around his cock.

Munakata looked very smug, and not in pain at all, so Mikoto decided two could play at this game. He steadied Munakata’s hips with his hands to keep him from moving, then thrust forward without warning, burying himself in Munakata in one go. It had the desired effect, as it was now Munakata’s turn to be surprised, and the victory was extra sweet as he gasped Mikoto’s name.

Still, Mikoto stomped down on his urges and gave him some time to adjust. He waited about a minute before he started moving, thrusting slowly at first to establish a rhythm and get them back into it. He kept Munakata’s hips in a death grip, knowing it would drive him insane not to be able to move back against Mikoto.

But his patience had limits, and Munakata was great at bringing him close to and far beyond that in any given situation, and sex was no exception. So he picked up the pace pretty soon and let go of Munakata’s hips with one hand to wrap it around his dick.

Their rhythm stuttered a bit as Munakata tried to decide between thrusting into Mikoto’s hand or back against his cock, but they managed to establish it again, notably quicker and more frantic than before. Neither of them was gonna last, but with Munakata’s extensive love of foreplay, that was nothing new.

Munakata was long since moaning for more, and Mikoto himself couldn’t hold back the grunts and moans coming out of his mouth either, but he was far beyond caring at this point. His thrusts were turning erratic, and he buried himself deep inside one last time as he came.

Just as he was at the end of his high, he could feel Munakata tightening up around him as he came. Mikoto lifted his head just in time to see his face dissolving into pleasure, and the sight was enough to take his breath away, just like always. “Reisi…” he whispered, unable to find the words to express any of his emotions.

Mikoto waited until Munakata had stopped moving before he pulled out to tie the condom and throw it into the trash bin across the room. The eight-year-old in him cheered as he made the shot, then the exhaustion settled in and he flopped down on the bed, placing one arm around Munakata to keep him in place for cuddling.

“Don’t just fall asleep, Mikoto,” Munakata scolded, but there was no force behind his words and his face was decorated with a soft smile. It was obvious he was content in Mikoto’s arms.

As he drifted off to sleep, Mikoto wondered how he could have ever thought of the world in his dreams as desirable, regardless of whether it actually existed or not. This was way, way better.


End file.
